


Asperity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [462]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Abby's music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/06/2000 for the word [asperity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/06/asperity).
> 
> asperity  
> Roughness of surface; unevenness.  
> Roughness or harshness of sound; a quality that grates upon the ear.  
> Roughness of manner; severity; harshness.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #167 Abigail Sciuto.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Asperity

Gibbs cringed at the asperity of Abby's current music as he walked in the lab. He quickly turned off her music before he got a headache. He really didn't understand how Abby could work with this music.

“Hey!” Abby protested.

Gibbs set a Caf-pow on her desk and couldn't help asking, “How can you work with that stuff? It sounds like nails on a chalkboard.”

Abby happily grabbed the Caf-pow. “It helps me concentrate as it blocks out other noises. It also keeps my spirits up, so that my work stays at the best of my ability.”

Gibbs shook his head. He'd never understand Abby.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
